Which of these numbers is composite? ${3,\ 31,\ 41,\ 95,\ 97}$
Explanation: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 3, 31, 41, and 97 each have only two factors. The factors of 95 are 1, 5, 19, and 95. Thus, 95 is the composite number.